Robby MD
by Hayleigh's Comet
Summary: I was born Robert Gregory Chase, son of Allison Cameron (Chase), and Robert Chase. I'm 9 years old and when I grow up I wanna be a doctor. This is my story. (R&R, please be kind :) (K plus/T)
1. Chapter 1

I was born Robert Gregory Chase, son of Allison Cameron (Chase), and Robert Chase. I'm 9 years old and when I grow up I wanna be a doctor. This is my story.

I was born on my mom's birthday. To this day she still says I was the best birthday present ever. My parents named me Robby after my father and grandfather and Gregory after the... to quote my parents "narcissistic son of a bitch that brought them together." I love my parents. People say I'm gonna hate them when I get older but I don't think I will. My mom and dad are the reason I wanna be a doctor when I grow up. For one thing they're both doctors, and on another note I did do most of my growing up in a hospital. But the big reason is that one day I was watching my parents asset in a surgery from the big glass observation room when the patient's heart stopped and the defibrillator wouldn't work. As one of the nurses ran to get another crash cart my parents reached inside of the man's open chest, grabbed his heart and squeezed. The man's heart started beating. They held his heart...his life in they're hands... and they gave it back to him. I wanted to do that. Help people, save lives!

When I was born my mom was on maturity leave to take care of me for a while and then her and my dad starting taking alternating shifts so someone could be home to take care of me. Of course working for Dr. House doesn't always make that the easiest so sometimes my parents would have to get a sitter or leave me in the hospital daycare room. My mom and dad didn't want strangers raising me and with alternating shifts my parents didn't get to see much of each other. Sooooooo when I got to be old enough and after Dr. Cuddy gave her approval I started spending my days after school at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. After school I ride my bike 10 mins to the hospital, lock my bike up in my parents car, have a snack, do my homework, do about an hour of volunteer work, and then... pure bliss. I get to roam the hallways of the hospital learning and seeing and on occasion "doing." Don't worry I'm not treating anybody haha. Sometimes my dad on his breaks will take me to the surgical lounge and I'll work on my stitches on a pig's foot. and I just love to go to the lab with my mom because she lets me sit on her lap and look in all the microscopes. I figure if I listen, watch, and learn as much as I can now that I'll be a shoe in for a top medical school! Also maybe I'll get to help a few people alone the way.

As far as my volunteering work in the hospital goes this is pretty much my job description. I pick up x-rays and lab results and bring them to doctors. I pick up urine and blood samples and take them to the lab (not my favorite part of my job). Stuff like that. When I'm not "working" or running-a-muck in the hospital I'm having fun! I am only 9 after all. I love baseball. Watching it, playing it, collecting baseball cards. I also like basketball and soccer (or as my dad calls it football) but baseball's my game. I play the piano. Dr. House's been teaching me a little bit but I also have a teacher I take lessons from every other week.

So other people in my life. Well first lets start with Dr. House. He's a jerk. Nooo doubt about it. But he's nice, well... he can be nice. When he wants to be. I like him though. We play together, go out for ice cream, hang out. It's great! Maybe not to my parents or Dr. Cuddy, but thats only because he's usually spending time with me when he's suppose to be working. Next is Dr. Cuddy. I really like her and she really likes me. I like talking to her. She's almost like a second mother to me sometimes. She lets me watch TV in her office (as long as I keep the volume down). Then there's Foreman. He... doesn't really like me. Mom says not to take it personally cause Eric's not the biggest fan of kids in general. She says he'll like me better when I'm older. Foreman ok in my book though. Last but not least there's Dr. Wilson. I don't really spend that much time with him but he's nice and really funny. Well I guess that's it... for now.

Like I said, my name is Robby Chase. This is my story. Enjoy.

* * *

(Disclaimer: I am not a Doctor, Nurse, Med Student, Pre-Med Major, or anything like that. I will do my best to make the medical stuff I write about accurate, but NO guarantees.) Hope you like :) Stay Tuned for the Next Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

"1..2..3!"

"Weeee haha!"

"1..2..3!"

"Weeeeee haha!"

Cameron and Chase said as they swung their son between them as they walked out of the elevator and down the hallway to House's office. Robby sat in the conner and listened as House rambled off the symptoms and diagnostic possibilities of their latest patient. Robby wrote down everything he didn't understand in his composition notebook.

"Sarcoidosis fits best... rule that out or in first, what time is it?" House finished off.

"Almost 10:30. Why?" Cameron said.

"I need to borrow Dr. Chase for a consult" House said as Chase looked up.

"Not you. The smaller and less annoying one." House said as Robby looked up. He looked at his mother and she nodded in approval. Robby got up and followed Dr. House out of the office.

"What's Sarcoidosis?" Robby asked as he and House stood in line at an ice cream cart a crossed the street from the hospital.

"A disease involving abnormal collections of inflammatory cells that can form as nodules in multiple organs." House said as Robby wrote in his notebook.

"Course of treatment?" Robby said as he finished writing.

"Steroids." House answered nonchalantly as the two of them moved up in the line.

Robby closed his notebook and peered out to see how close they were to the front of the line when he noticed a sign hanging on the front.

"That sign says free ice cream to grandparents and grandkids." Robby started as he and Dr. House took another step forward. House peered around the crowed and looked at the sign.

"So it does." He stated matter of factly.

"I'm not your grandson.." Robby countered.

"So..." House drug out slowly.

"Soooo" Robby said stepping in front of House "I don't like lying."

"And I don't like paying for my ice cream" House said stepping around the boy. Robby stopped and folded his arms. When House realized the boy wasn't following him he stopped and turned around. He and House starred at each other for a few moments before House rolled his eyes and said "I'll let you sit in when I interview the patient."

Robby smiled and took House's hand. "Thanks_ grandpa_"

* * *

House and Robby walked into the office finishing off their scoops of Rocky Road.

"Patient is negative for Sarcoidosis and we ruled out Autoimmune." Cameron said.

House went to his white board and crossed the two options out.

"Meningitis could explain her symptoms" Foreman said.

"Or a mental disorder" Chase said.

"That three Doctors missed? Not likely you idiot." House said. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Do an LP." House said. "I'll go talk to our patient. Dr. Robby would you care to join me?"

* * *

"Hi, I'm Dr. House" House said as he walked into the patients room.

"Abby" the patient said, "Who's he?" She said gesturing at Robby.

House pointed over he's shoulder, "he's my boss."

The woman smiled.

House began asking her questions. But as she answered the questions she became more and more fixated on Robby. House noticed and made his _that's interesting _face. As Robby and House walked back to the office they were interrupted.

"House! Where were you this morning? You had clinic duty at 10:30 you never showed up for." Dr. Cuddy said. Robby gave Dr. House a look. House opened his mouth but Cuddy stopped him.

"Never mind, save your lame excuses and get your ass down there." Cuddy ordered.

"Yes master" House said hunching over and doing his best impression of Igor. Robby giggled.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Dr. Chase. How are feeling?"

"I've had better days" the patient said as Cameron hooked her up to the dialyses machine. "Wasn't that other doctor's name Dr. Chase?"

Cameron smiled, "That was my husband. You can call me Dr. Cameron if thats easier."

"Wow how nice is that that you guys get to work in the same hospital." The woman said.

"It has its perks" Cameron replied as she went to change out the woman's IV bag.

"You have any kids?" The woman asked, there was a hint of something in her voice.

"Yeah we do" Cameron said softly, "a 9 year old named Robby."

"I think I've seen him. Brown hair? Cute little guy."

Cameron smiled again "yeah, thats him."

"And you were able to have him and a career?" The patient asked.

"Yeah" Cameron replied, "I mean, it hasn't been easy but I'm fortunate to have people who have supported me and allowed me to have a career and raise my son at the same time."

"So you don't regret having him?" The lady said.

This question took Cameron by surprise. "No, not at all."

* * *

Robby laughed so hard as he and his father played wheelchair soccer in the doctor's lounge. His mother was finishing her lunch and cheering for both her son and her husband.

Robby wheeled the ball towards his goal and fired but his father managed to block it.

"Haha nice try champ" Chase said wheeling his chair to the other side of the room. Robby bumped his father's chair with his own but it was no use. His father scored, winning the game.

"Gooooooaaalllll" Chase exclaimed as he spun his chair around to face his son.

"Good game sir" Chase said as he shook his son's hand. Robby giggled.

"I'll take you down tomorrow" Robby said giving his father a tough guy face.

"Oh yaaa, bring it on" Chase said with a smile, ruffling his son's hair.

"Hey Cameron, the lab's got the brain biopsy you wanted to take a look at." Foreman said coming into the lounge.

"Great!" Cameron said as she threw away her trash. She turned to give her little boy a knowing smile, "Wanna see what brain looks like under a microscope?"

Robby jumped out of his wheelchair and was at his mom's side in seconds. Cameron smiled. As mother and son went to leave the room she bent down to kiss Chase. "Love you" she said. "Love you too" He replied.

"Love you daddy" Robby said, giving his father a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too buddy" Chase said.

* * *

Robby waited as his mom put together a slide and slid it under the microscope and looked in.

"What do ya see mommy?"

"Deteriorating brain" His mother replied, "She's dying.." Cameron looked sad for a moment before shaking her head. "Come here" She said lifting her son on to her lap, "Have a look."

Robby looked in the microscope. "Is that what brain looks like?"

"When an infection has been eating away at it.. yes." His mother said.

Robby turned his face from the microscope and looked at his mom. "And you, daddy, Foreman, and Dr. House can't do anything?"

"The infection was hiding in her brain... we couldn't find it until to late.. she's gone blind and her mind is starting to go...her organs are shutting down" Cameron said.

"Why?" Robby asked.

Cameron thought for a moment before answering her son. "She had an abortion, it wasn't done properly so infection set in... she felt guilty and used drugs to help with her guilt and that compromised her immune system."

* * *

As Robby was ridding one of the electric wheelchairs down the hall he heard crying outside of one of the patient rooms. Robby stopped and got out of the chair to peek in the room. It was the patient from this morning. The one that had had an abortion. She was saying softly through tears "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." It was in that moment Robby knew he could help this person. He stepped into the room and took her hand.

"Who's there" the woman called out into blindness.

"It's... it's your baby." Robby said.

The woman gasped and squired his hand. "I'm so sorry baby! I'm so sorry."

"It's ok.. I've come to tell you that I forgive you. That I'm in a better place. And soon you will be too...It's ok...It's ok _mom_"

The woman stroked Robby's hand as she began to drift away but before she did, Robby placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Robby?"

Robby turn around to see his mom and dad standing in the doorway. "Are you ok?" His mother asked worriedly.

Robby whipped a single tear from his cheek and smiled and nodded. "She wasn't alone. I told her I was her son... I told her I forgave her."

Cameron and Chase smiled proudly at their boy. "Lets go home" Chase said.

Robby took each of his parents hands in his own as they left the same way they came in.

"1..2..3!"

"Weeee haha!"

"1..2..3!"

"Weeeeeee hahaha!"

:)

* * *

What did you guys think!? Hope you liked it! If you wanna see some really cute pictures of "Robby" and Cameron and Chase, you can go to my Fanfiction website :) just google "Hayleigh's Comet Weebly" and you should find it :) Stay tuned for Chapter 3! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

"Take this X-ray up to the Oncology floor and then you can be done ok. Good work today." The lab tech told Robby as he handed him the X-ray. Robby gave him a playful solute before bounding off towards the elevators. He rode the elevator up to the 5th floor and got off.

"X-ray for Dr. Ski" Robby said as he handed the envelope to the woman at the front desk. She thanked him and Robby was on his way. As he skipped down the hallway and as he was passing the Chemo room he stopped, for he saw a girl siting alone in there hooked up to an IV. Robby took a few steps back to stand in the threshold. He noticed the girl was wearing a Chicago Cubs cap.

"You like the Cubs?" Robby said with excitement.

The girl turned to look at him. "Yeah, do you?"

"You kidding? I love them! They're one of my favorite teams!" Robby said coming into the room.

The girl smiled, "Mine too."

"Where are your mom and dad?" Robby asked.

The girl looked down before looking back at Robby, "At work. I usually fly solo during these things."

"Well you wanna hang out? Maybe play a little Go-Fish?" Robby said pulling out a box of cards from his pocket.

The girl gave him an odd look. "Why?" She said.

"Why not?" Robby said giving her an equally odd look. "Unless you don't like Go-Fish then we play something else."

"No.. I mean why would you want to play with me? Don't you think I'm ugly?" The girl said.

Robby cocked his head to the side. "No... Why would I?"

"Becauseeee I don't have any hair." The girl said as if it was a no brainer.

Robby gave a small laugh. "Having no hair doesn't make you ugly, it just makes you bald."

The girl didn't look convinced.

"Wait here." Robby said as he ran out of the room.

Robby ran down the hallway and hopped into the elevator and rode it down to the emergency room. His mother use to work here and Robby knew this hospital like the back of his hand so he knew right where to look. A few minutes later Robby was back in the Chemo room with the girl.

"This is what real ugly looks like" Robby said as he showed her pictures from a folder of people's faces after Meth.

"Wow that's gross!" She said as the two looked through the pictures.

"I'm Genesis " The girl said putting out her hand.

Robby shook it with a smile. "Robby Chase. How old are you?"

"9" She said.

"Me too!" Robby said and the two giggled for a few moments.

"So how about that game of Go-Fish?" Genesis said with a smile.

Robby smiled back and got out his cards.

"So where are your parents?" Genesis asked as Robby dealt the cards.

"Down a couple of floors giving a guy an MRI." Robby said.

"They're doctors?" Genesis said, half as a question, half as a statement.

"Yep" Robby said, "I'm gonna be one too when I grow up."

"And they let you come to work with them?" Genesis said, "Go fish."

"Uh huh, It's the best." Robby said as he pulled a card from the deck.

A few minutes later a nurse walked into the room to get Genesis. Before she left, Robby gave her a pager number to page next time she was in the hospital.

* * *

"Dad wake up. It's time to get up." Robby said from the foot of his parent's bed. Chase didn't move so Robby began jumping up and down on the end of the bed.

Cameron, without opening her eyes blindly patted Chase's shoulder. "Your son is trying to get your attention" she said sleepily.

Chase cracked his eyes open to look at his watch. "Before 5:00am he's your son."

"Daddddd" Robby said as he stopped jumping "Come on you promised."

"Promised?" Chase said groggily lifting his head a bit.

"The father son marathon is in a month. You said we could start conditioning today but only if I was willing to get up early. I'm up." Robby said.

"Oh right right. I'm up, I'm up. Go fill us up a couple of water bottles and I'll get ready." Chase murmured.

"Yes!" Robby said as he hopped off the bed and out of the room.

Chase placed his head back on his pillow. "Chase.." Cameron said.

"I'm up, I'm up" Chase said getting out of bed.

"Have fun" Cameron whispered.

Chase stood outside the house with his son, stretching. "Alright champ, 2 mile jog and then a full-out sprint down our street." Chase said. Robby smiled up at him. "Ok dad."

Chase patted his son on the back and off they went.

* * *

_(One Week Later)_

"Hey!" Robby said, running into the Chemo room. "I heard you were back!"

"Hey Robby!" Genesis said with a smile.

"How are you?" Robby asked, plopping down into one of the seats next to her.

"Nausea's pretty bad this time... I could really use a distraction." Genesis said.

Robby smirked, "Say no more!" and he hopped out of the chair and run out of the room only to reappear a few minutes later pushing an ultrasound machine into the room.

Genesis giggled. "What's that?"

"It's an ultrasound" Robby replied.

"Isn't that what the doctors use to see babies?" Genesis questioned.

"Yep" Robby said, plugging in the machine. "But you can use it to see other stuff too."

"Like?" Genesis said as Robby placed the wand on her chest.

"Likeee" Robby said as he adjust the wand into the right place, "your heart."

Genesis's mouth dropped open. "Wow! That's my heart?!"

"Yep, pretty cool huh." Robby smiled.

"Way cool!" Genesis exclaimed.

Robby handed her a towel to clean the jelly off and turned the machine off. "Well I gotta get this thing back before they notice its missing."

"Thanks Robby." Genesis said. "Wanna hang out again next week?"

"I'll be here" Robby said.

* * *

Robby sat at the dinner table with his mother and father playing a game of Hedbanz. Laughter exploded from the room.

"Alright, sorry boys but it looks like I reign superior" Cameron said as she gave a bow of victory. Robby and Chase clapped and the family put the game away.

"Alright buddy, time for bed." Chase said. Cameron and Chase tucked their son in and shut the door.

"So, are you ready for your victory prize" Chase said with a spark in his eye. He scooped his wife up in his arms and headed towards their bedroom.

Cameron giggled and they kissed.

* * *

_**Thanks so much to everyone who has Reviewed, Favorited, and/or Followed my story :) Keep it coming!** _


	4. Chapter 4

"Robby! Up an ahem lazy bones! Breakfast is ready!" Cameron called to her son.

"Hey hun" Chase said as he came out of their bedroom holding up two ties.

"Blue" Cameron said putting breakfast on the table. "Robby!"

"Sorry mom!" Robby said as he scampered into the kitchen. "I couldn't find my shoes."

"Well maybe you would have if you had cleaned your room yesterday like I told you too." Cameron said as she kissed Chase good morning. "Now eat your breakfast and brush you teeth. Your dad and I have to go to work and you have to go to school."

* * *

Robby sat at Dr. House's desk working on his homework when he heard the door open and looked up.

"Hi" Robby said as a dark-haired woman entered House's office.

"Hi there, I'm looking for Dr. House. Do you know where he might be?" The woman said in a kind voice.

"He's doing a brain biopsy, he should be back in a little bit." Robby told her.

"Do you mind if I wait for him here?" She asked.

Robby shook his head, the woman smiled and sat down a crossed the desk from Robby.

"So, who do I have the pleasure of addressing Dr..."

"Robby" Robby said with a giggle.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Robby, I'm Remy." Remy said shaking Robby's hand.

"Please to meet you!" Robby said.

The two talked for a little bit before Remy made a face and cocked her head to the side.

"What?" Robby said with laugh.

"Nothing, you just remind me of a friend of mine." Remy said.

"What was his name?" Robby asked.

"Her" Remy said as she began playing with House's ball "Her name is Allison."

"My mom's name is Allison!" Robby said with a big _what a coincidence _face.

Remy put House's ball down, leaned back in her chair and gave the boy a good look over. She leaned forward and folded her hands under her chin and smiled.

"What's your last name?" Remy said.

"Chase" Robby answered.

Remy smiled, quite please with herself. "Your Cameron and Chase's kid, that's so..cool." She shook her head a little and smiled.

"Thirteen?"

They both turned around to see Chase standing in the doorway.

"Hey!" Remy said as she got up and hugged Chase.

"Oh my gosh its been ages! ...where have you been?" Chase asked in astonishment.

"I thought you said your name was Remy?" Robby questioned.

"It is." Thirteen said. "Thirteen's just my nickname." She turned back to Chase. "So where is everybody?"

"Well.. Forman's going through our current patient's house, and Cameron's assisting House with a brain biopsy."

"No she's not, I sent your better half to the lab to do some tests." Dr. House said, entering the room. "Oh.. my.. God."

"Hey House" Remy said.

"You all see her too right? I'm not hallucinating."

"She's real" Robby chimed in.

House pointed his cane at the boy "the expert has spoken."

Robby giggled. House then gestured for the boy to get up as he came around to sit down at his desk. "So, where did you go after you fell off the face of the earth?"

Thirteen gave Chase a look. Chase nodded. "Robby" he said, getting his son's attention before nodding to the door. Robby nodded back in understandment and left the room. He didn't have a chance to get bored for his pager sounded. Robby looked at it and smiled.

* * *

"Hey Genesis!" Robby said.

"Hey!" She said and then gestured for him to come closer. "I need your help" she whispered.

"With what?" Robby whispered back.

Genesis reached down for her backpack. She slowly opened it and unwrapped a blanket to reveal a white dove. "I found him outside the hospital this morning... I think his wing is broken."

Robby examined the bird's wing "hmm no way to tell without an X-ray..."

"Ok, let's get one" Genesis said.

"It's not that simple. I can't just get a bird into X-ray...hmm...I got it! I'll get the personal X-ray machine! It's smaller, easy to use, and I can just wear a lead vest." Robby said. "Wait here. Keep him hidden. I'll be back."

As Robby ran down the hallway to get the machine he spotted the woman he had met this morning in one of the exam rooms with a patient.

"Hey! You didn't tell me you were a doctor" Robby said with a smile, coming into the room.

Remy turned to acknowledge him and smiled. "Yep" she as she turned her ID badge so Robby could see. "I use to work here too, with your mommy and daddy."

"Really! That's so cool!" Robby said, leaning against the patient's bed as Remy wrote some notes on a chart.

Remy smiled, "I was at their wedding too. Your parents are great people and this is a great place."

"How come you left then?" Robby asked.

Remy's face did not change, "maybe I'll tell you sometime." She turned to the patient, a young girl of about 4 or so. "Ok sweetie, I'm going to take some blood now ok?"

The little girl nodded. Just as Thirteen stuck the needle in the patient's arm her hand suddenly jerked and the little girl screamed.

"What's the hell is going on!?" an angry voice sounded from the doorway. Robby turned to see a man standing there. He presumed it was the girl's dad.

"What have you done to my daughter's arm!?" He bellowed at Thirteen. Thirteen grabbed a piece of gauss to the girl's arm.

"I'm so sorry. It's really not that bad." Remy stammered.

"Are you incompetent!" The man yelled.

"It was my fault!" Robby said.

The man and Remy both turned to look at Robby.

"I was standing too close and bumped her arm. I'm sorry. She's a good doctor." Robby said.

The man used a less harsh tone when addressing Robby. "And who are you?"

"A volunteer. I was just curious. It won't happen again sir." Robby said and quickly left.

* * *

"What took you so long!?" Genesis said as Robby wheeled the X-ray machine in.

"Sorry... I got held up. Okay hand him to me." Robby said as he stuck the machine in the next empty room. She handed him the blanket with the bird in it. Robby slid on his lead vest and took the bundle. He went into the next room and taped the bird to the table and took the X-ray.

"Good news! It's not broken, just badly bruised. He should be fine with a few days rest." Robby said.

"Great!" Genesis said, "It will be like having a secret pets for a couple of days."

"Quick! Someone's coming!" Robby said as he quickly, yet carefully put the bird back in the backpack and winked at Genesis.

* * *

Robby and Dr. House were playing a début on the piano when Cameron, Chase, Forman, and Thirteen came in.

"Diagnose?" House said without stopping.

"Is that the chapel piano?" Chase asked.

"I asked first." House said.

Chase signed and rattled off their results.

But before they could be off to do the treatment, Dr. Cuddy came into the office.

"Explain this" She said, shoving an X-ray of a bird's wing on the lighted board.

Robby gulped. He was about to speak up when someone else beat him to it.

"It was a prank meant for House." Thirteen said. "Sorry."

Dr. Cuddy sighed. "Next time choose a prank that doesn't cost this hospital money."

Remy nodded.

"Good to have you back Thirteen" Cuddy said as she left, with a smile.

As the other's continued to talk, Remy came to stand beside Robby. She gave him a wink and a smile. Robby raised his fist and she bumped it.

* * *

Robby laid on the floor coloring as his parents and the others filled out paperwork.

"Mom, can I have 75 cents for the vending machine in the lobby?" Robby asked.

"Sure sweetheart." Cameron said as she handed him the change.

"Thanks mom" Robby said and kissed her on the cheek before departing from the room.

About 15 minutes later their pagers began to flash 911 and a nurse ran into the office.

"We need you guys in the lobby stat!" She yelled.

"What's going on?" Chase said.

"The lobby's been bombed! Some idiot threw a few grandees through the front door!"

"Chase..." Cameron said, her face turning white. "Robby's down there..."

* * *

**_Cliff hanger! ;) Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Stay tuned for the next update! :) R&R! R&R! _**


	5. Chapter 5

Cameron and Chase bolted from their seats and out of the room. Their minds were wild with fear as they ran down the hallway and into the elevators. Within moments they arrived in the lobby. The place was a mess.

"Robby!" Cameron and Chase cried out as they searched desperately for their son.

Finally Cameron saw him. He was lying on his back near some debris from the vending machine and some broken glass. His little face was covered in blood.

"Chase! Over here!" Cameron said as Chase joined her.

As they neared him, Robby's eyes opened and rolled back into his head as he began seizing.

"We need some help over here!" Chase yelled.

* * *

Chase and Cameron watched surgeons drill into their 9-year-old son's head from the observation room. Robby had been struck in the forehead by flying rubble, which cracked his skull and caused his brain to bleed. Blood build up was compressing on his brain. If they didn't relieve the pressure fast enough... Robby would die.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Chase... We were able to release the pressure and stop the bleeding.. but your son's brain was deprived of oxygen due to the bleed... He's in a coma. There is substantial brain function present... but we won't know if any damage is done until he wakes up." The surgeon told Cameron and Chase.

"Oh my God.." Chase breathed as he held his wife close. They both were crying.

"You can see him now." The surgeon said.

Cameron and Chase rushed into his room. Robby was lying in a bed with his head wrapped up in gauze and an IV in his arm. Other than a head injury, there was barely a scratch on him.

Cameron covered her nose and mouth with her hands as tears ran down her cheeks. She came forward to his bedside where she took his motionless hand, kissed it, and cried into it. Chase joined her, putting one hand on Cameron's, and his other on his son.

* * *

_Knock knock_

"Hey.." Dr. House said coming into room.

"Hey" Chase said sleepily. Chase had his arm wrapped around Cameron, who was asleep on his shoulder.

"You two should go home... get some actual rest.." House said.

"No" Cameron said groggily from Chase's shoulder, her eyes still close.

"Let me rephrase that... you two WILL go home... Lord knows you probably haven't left this floor in 24 hours.." House said. "Come on.. I'll stay with the kid."

Chase and Cameron exchanged glances before deciding House was right.

"Call us if anything changes" Cameron said as they were leaving, "and House... thanks."

House nodded and waited till they were gone before he sat down next to Robby's bedside.

"Don't go dying on me in there" House whispered into the boy's ear, "cause you know your mommy and daddy would be such a wreck that I'd probably have to fire them and then I would have lost my two best doctors." House said as he fiddled with his cane.

He wasn't very good at this stuff.

"Actually.. I'd probably be out three great doctors... assuming you get your medical degree one day... Ahh who am I kidding.. you'll probably graduate medical school at the age of like 13 if you keep down this road your going."

House looked around before he took Robby's hand in his own. "Come on back kid.."

House let go of Robby's hand to take something out of his pocket. It was a picture of himself and Robby playing the piano. They both were smiling. "This is the only picture I have in my house... I keep it in a draw in my desk, and if you wake up and tell anyone I'll deny it."

House brushed back the boy's hair, squeezed his hand, and left.

* * *

A few days had passed and House had allowed Chase and Cameron to work half shifts so that they could spend time at their son's bedside.

"Hey Allison, how's he doing?" Thirteen said coming in the room and bring her some coffee.

"He's been having some spontaneous eye movement lately." Cameron said.

"That's good" Thirteen said sitting beside her. "He's a special kid" Thirteen said with a smile. "I mean he didn't even know me and he had my back."

Cameron smiled, "That's our Robby."

"Has he always been like that?" Thirteen said.

"Always.. he's so selfless and caring... he's always wanted to help people. Wants to be a doctor when he grows up." Cameron said, her voice full of love.

"Just like his mom and dad." Thirteen said, "I'd love to get to know him."

"You will.. you will." Cameron said.

* * *

"Can I come in?" Dr. Cuddy said from the doorway.

Chase gestured to the seat next to him.

"Hey you seen the resent pictures of his brain? They look good." Chase said.

"No, I haven't." Cuddy said.

Chase handed her a folder with the scans in them. Cuddy took them out and gave them a look over.

"These are excellent Chase.. very hopeful." Cuddy said.

Chase nodded, "He just needs to wake up.."

"He will.. He'll pull out of this." Cuddy said, "Can I bring you anything?"

"No I'm good." Chase said.

"Ok." She said squeezing his arm before she left.

* * *

A few days later, Cameron and Chase sat by Robby's bedside until the last possible minute before their shift started. They both kissed him on the forehead, and told him they loved him before stepping out.

Cameron and Chase were half way down the hall before a nurse came up to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Chase, did you need something?"

"No?" Chase answered, a bit confused.

"I just saw you in Robby's room.. You didn't push the button in the side of the bed for nurses assistance?" She said.

"No.." Cameron said, looking to Chase who also shook his head.

Then it hit them. Chase and Cameron went flying down the hall and into their son's room.

"Robby..?" Cameron said.

Robby's eyes slowly open. "Hi mom.. hi dad." He said, and smiled.

* * *

_**:) R&R! Hope you liked the chapter! :) as always.. stay tuned for more :) Peace and Love friends! **_


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to school today champ?" Chase asked his son, as he and his wife drove him to school.

"I'm ready dad." Robby replied from the back seat.

"You know, you did just come out of a coma not to long ago.. there's no foul in staying home one more day." Cameron said.

"Mommm, I'm ready." Robby said in a somewhat whinny voice.

"Ok champ, just be careful ok? No crazy stunts on the playground first day back." Chase said, as they pulled up in the drop off-line of Robby's school.

"Promise." Robby said giving each of his parents a kiss before getting out of the car, taking his bike out of the trunk, and heading into school.

* * *

As Robby was ridding his bike to the hospital after school he heard a strange noise, followed by the distant sound of what sounded like someone calling for help. Robby followed the sound to an ally that was on the last block before the hospital. As Robby caustically turned the corner, he saw a young man lying on the ground, bleeding.

"Help me!" The man called out as Robby came up to him.

"What happened?" Robby asked.

"What happened? I've been shot fool! Ahhh!" The man cried out in pain.

The young man's leg was oozing blood. Robby took off his belt and got down on his knees.

"What the hell are you doing?! Call 911 or something!" The guy yelled at Robby.

"I can't, I don't have a cell phone." Robby said as he looped his belt around the man's leg.

"Oh man I'm gonna die!" The man said in a whimpering voice.

Robby pulled the belt tight around the man's leg, stopping the bleeding. When the man noticed his leg had stopped bleeding he sat up a bit and looked at Robby. "You a doctor or something?"

"Not yet, I wanna be one day. Does your shoulder hurt?" Robby asked when he noticed the man had kept a tight grip on his one shoulder the whole time.

"Yeah kid." The man said, removing his hand from his shoulder. As he did, blood came shooting out from the wound! The man started screaming.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!"

The bullet had nicked an artery.

"Put your hand back on it!" Robby cried out. The man did, but he was in too much of a panic and wasn't putting enough pressure on it, and although it had stopped spraying blood it was still oozing.

"Do something kid! Make it stop!" The man yelled at Robby.

"I don't know, my dad always uses a clamp to stop it and I don't have one of those! Wait..." Robby said as he emptied his backpack onto the ground.

"Ah Ha!" Robby said as he found what he was looking for. A paper clip. "Okay, I'm gonna need you to move your hand now."

"What! Are you crazy!?" The man said.

"I gotta pinch off your artery or you're gonna keep bleeding. I've seen my dad do this like a hundred time." Robby told him.

The man looked at Robby like he was crazy for a few moments before nodding and letting go with his hand. The blood started spraying out again. Robby quickly found the artery and put the paper clip on and successfully stopped the bleeding, as sires sounded down the street.

* * *

Dr. House walked into the ER and flipped through the charts looking for something good and interesting when a trauma rolled up and little Robby rode in sitting on the end of some guy's gurney, covered in blood. Robby saw him and waved with a big smile on his face.

"Am I being punked?" Dr. House said.

"Are you this boy's father?" One of the EMTs asked.

"No, his genetic makeups are upstarts. Let me page them. They're gonna love this. And by love, I mean probably have a heart attack." House said.

* * *

"Robby!" Oh my God!" Cameron gasped coming into the room with Chase.

"What happened!?" Chase said in a desperate panic.

"Your son is fine Mr. and Mrs. Chase. In fact, he's more than fine, he's a hero." The EMT said as she went on to explain to them what had happened.

"So much for no crazy stunts today huh dad." Robby said with a wink.

* * *

"Hey, can I have your autograph?" Thirteen said as Robby walked into the office with his parents. It was Saturday morning.

Robby gave her a confused look as she slid a newspaper across the table towards him. Robby picked it up and looked at the front cover, a big smile spread across his face.

"Mom! Dad! Look! That's me!" Robby beamed as he held up the paper for his parents to see. Chase took the paper from his hands and read the headline; _"Robby M.D."_ It was a small article about the man Robby had saved the other day.

"I'm famous!" Robby said as he signed his name on the front page and handed it back to Thirteen.

"Just make sure to remember us little people ok son." Cameron said with a sarcastic giggle.

* * *

"Hey ya Remy!" Robby said hopping onto the couch in the lounge next to Thirteen.

"Hey little buddy. What's up?" Thirteen asked.

"Nothing much.. wanna play a game?" Robby said.

"Sure, whatcha have in mind?" She said with a wink as she leaned forward.

"Hide and Seek?" Robby said.

"I'll slaughter you." Thirteen said.

"Yeah in your dreams maybe!" Robby chuckled.

"Time limit?" Thirteen said folding her arms challengingly.

"10 minutes. Floor limit?" Robby said.

"This one only. Lady's first?" Thirteen said.

"May the best MAN win." Robby said playfully.

Thirteen smiled and took off. Robby counted to a hundred and then ran off to find her.

Robby was searching the East hallway when he heard a sound coming from the supply closet. Robby grinned and tipped toed up to the door and yanked it open.

"Got ya!" Robby shouted. But he quickly lost his smile when he saw not Thirteen, but Dr. Cuddy and Dr. House with their shirts off, kissing. They both gasped when the saw him. Robby starred in shock for about 3 seconds before he yelling "Ahhhhhhhhh!," slamming the door, and running down the hallway.

* * *

_**LOL hope you liked the Chapter :) I've added some more pictures for this story to my website :) Stay tuned for chapter 7! R&R R&R**_


End file.
